


Where Loyalty Lies

by Selovy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, F/F, Slow Burn, i quote facts, presidential stuff, we're lame writers Selovy 2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selovy/pseuds/Selovy
Summary: Lena Luthor is tired of having to be her parents’ picture perfect daughter and the fact that her father is the president doesn’t help. In an act of retaliation and to be herself, she reveals her Gothic nature. During the presidential gala, she meets Kara and mistakes her glances for interest. When she learns Kara is actually her bodyguard, she is aggravated. Feelings ensue and Kara feels torn between loyalty to her job and her heart.





	

Lena never cared much for politics. If asked, she would say it is nothing more than monopoly, controlled by the rich. When her father had announced his candidacy, she had tried to be excited for him, though it was all pretend. Fast-forward to the present time and here she is, in the white house, with her father as the president and her mother as the first lady. She never cared for money, despite it being necessary for survival. Money does not equal happiness and she would much rather be poor and happy than rich and unhappy, as she is now.

Her brother used to understand her, or at least that’s what she thought, until he lost himself. Lex loves being rich, so much even that he places bets and goes into casinos, playing dirty and cheating in order to gain more money. As if they’re not swimming in money already. It’s sickening and this whole presidency ordeal has gone to his head.

She sighs deeply while she stares into the mirror, running a comb through her blonde locks. Tonight there is a gala to celebrate, though she would much rather stay in her room and skip it altogether. Her mother laid out a dress for her, a light blush pink, as if she would be a Barbie doll. To her parents she is a picture perfect daughter.

During the long period of time her father had been busy with his presidential campaign, she hardly had a life and perhaps it was wishful thinking to hope she would have more of a life now that her father is the president. Oh how wrong she had been. If she didn’t have a life back then, she certainly doesn’t have one now. She’d wanted to hang out with her friends, but no, her parents are forcing her to attend the gala.

She folds her hands together in front of her stomach and mimics her mother’s stance from a few hours ago. “This is no time for you to run off with your friends, Lena. Your father and I are counting on you. The press wants to see you. Do not let your family down,” she says with a stern tone.

If it was up to her she would have chosen to hang out with her friends, Leslie and Veronica. They’ve known each other since elementary and one thing they have in common is that they were all adopted. She was adopted because her parents wanted a daughter and Lillian had become infertile shortly after Lex was born. They handpicked her, as if they were selecting from a catalog, based upon her looks and her brains.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara Danvers has been one of the most excellent agents of her category.  Since she was 18 she has been training to get to where she is now. No one can compare with her skills and cleverness, which is the main reason that one of the Highly Secretive Agencies is requesting her services. Once she heard about it, her excitement was indescribable. Working with her sister in the same agency was one of her dreams which soon was about to come true. Not that Alex would let her own sister work for another agency in her first steps as a 25 years old agent, but she liked watching Kara that happy and finally becoming who she really wanted to all these years.

Her main goal was to help people, but also be a badass. Her mother, Eliza, of course wasn’t really fond of the idea of having both of her daughters working such dangerous jobs, but she would never stand as an obstacle to what they truly wanted to do in their lives. Jeremiah always encouraged his daughters to follow their hearts and now watching them both work in the same Agency after years of training and hard work, he couldn’t be prouder of them.

On her first day at work Kara met her co-workers. One of them, Winn his name, was a really funny guy and she loves hanging out with him. He’s a little bit of nerd and so excited to talk about science, space and computers that Kara doesn’t have the heart to stop him from cutely talking about them. Her sister informed her that on her missions, Winn will be the one giving her directions and information about everything on her earpiece. She’s glad that they can communicate so well, which is going to be really useful on her assignments.

She’s in the middle of a deep conversation with Winn talking about aliens and planets when her sister interrupts them.

“Hey, Kara, can I talk to you for a minute?” Alex asks, glaring at Winn.

“Sure…” Kara replies and looks between a panicked Winn and Alex as she walks towards her sister.

“Is something wrong with Winn?” Kara wonders, because Alex hasn’t told her anything wrong about him.

“No why? Did he do something? I can fire him, Kara, just tell me what he did,” Alex says with a concerned tone.

“No, relax, Alex, he hasn’t done anything, you just glared at him and that poor guy almost had a heart attack”

“Ooh… That was nothing, that’s how I look at everyone in here,” Alex smirks and Kara just rolls her eyes.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“You have a new mission”

“Oh my God, really?!” Kara asks with a pitched tone while her eyes widen.

“Hey, calm down, Kara. Yes, today you’ll attend the Presidential Gala. Further information about the mission will be given to you tomorrow morning. For now your main subject is to keep an eye on the President’s daughter, Lena Luthor, for the whole evening, until she leaves with her parents. You’ll be going there undercover, acting like a simple civilian, so you’re not allowed to give away your true identity. Your first official introduction with your subject will happen tomorrow, after you’ll get informed about everything else,” Alex informs her.

“Okay cool, what am I going to wear though? A suit?”

“No, the clothes and gear you’ll be wearing at the Gala are at the Gear Room. Once you’re ready, a car will be waiting for you outside of this building”

“Nice! Thank you, Alex,” Kara says gratefully and hugs her sister.

“You’re welcome, Kara. But be careful, please. You won’t need to do much today, but it still is your first mission and I’m worried.”

“Yes, Alex, don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Kara reassures her pulling apart and walking towards the room smiling. “I’ll see you later. Love you!”

She enters the room and her mouth falls open at what she sees. That’s what I’m wearing?! , she thinks. Once she is ready and puts her gun in the holster that’s wrapped around her thigh, she takes one last look in the mirror and leaves the building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena rolls her eyes as she’s being steered away from the drinks. Come on, can’t she have one drink? Just one? Who cares that she is twenty? She dislikes the dumb law that states she has to be twenty-one to be allowed to drink. It’s not as if she hadn’t had alcohol before. She stomps her foot, even though that won’t help.

Kara has been watching Lena throughout the Gala for 2 hours now. She can tell the woman is really annoyed by her surroundings and that this is the last place where she wants to be, judging from Lena’s body language with the way she even stomped her foot. She’d almost chuckled aloud when she saw the face Lena made when she was told she couldn’t drink alcohol, because of her age. Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she catches glimpse of someone approaching Lena and sees a blonde girl. When the girl looks at her, she pretends she wasn’t looking by quickly averting her eyes.

Leslie nudges her friend with her elbow to make her presence known. “Hey, Barbie,” she says teasingly to Lena.

“This is not funny,” Lena replies, elbowing her friend back. “I hate pink. It’s completely unlike who I am.”

“Toats,” Leslie agrees, grinning. “I’m surprised you’re not wearing a black dress.”

“I wish my parents would be as easy going as yours are,” Lena says, feeling like Leslie got lucky. Hank is such a chill dad for her friend and at least he lets Leslie wear whatever the fuck she wants. She can’t say the same about her parents who mostly select her clothes for her, much to her dismay. “How come you’re here and not at some club?” she asks curiously, surprised to actually see her friend here.

“And let you suffer alone?” Leslie asks in turn. “Nah, what are friends for,” she says, winking at Lena who throws an arm over her shoulders. “That blondie over there has been checking you out ever since you walked in.”

Kara tries to be discrete and professional. Soon enough, though, she is looking back at Lena, suddenly noticing how well that pink backless dress suits her. It’s no mystery why Lena Luthor is often requested for photographs.

Lena frowns and follows Leslie’s gaze, trying to be subtle. Her friend is right, there’s a young woman, in her twenties if she’d have to guess, who seems to keep ogling her. The woman is wearing a red dress which is hugging every curve of her body beautifully. Dark blonde locks in delicate curls are draped over her shoulders. Well fuck.

“She’s practically undressing you with her eyes,” Leslie comments.

Lena nods at her friend and decides to saunter over towards the attractive young woman to get acquaintanced with her. “Hello,” she says with a polite smile. “Like what you see?”

Kara is startled out of her admiration state, when she hears the voice which belongs to that dress really close to her.“Ss-Sorry?” she asks, raising her hand to fix her glasses out of habit.

Lena’s eyes fill with mirth at the young woman’s fidgeting. “I asked if you like what you see,” she repeats herself. “So, do you?”

“You look…,” Kara answers. She pauses to think, needing to remain professional rather than fall for easy flirting. “Adequate for the position you are in,” she says, settling with that. “Your parents must be proud.”

Lena exhales slowly, frustrated about the answer which was far from pleasing. Adequate for the position she is in? Who even talks like that? “It was a pleasure to meet you,” she says coolly, insincere. “I must return to my guest now.”

When Lena walks away Kara finally lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. That went well, she thinks, before a loud laugh in her earpiece makes her jump a little where she is standing.

“ADEQUATE, KARA?! Oh my God, that is the lamest compliment I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up, Winn,” Kara whispers, not wanting to seem like she talks to herself. She casually drinks some champagne and gets back to watching Lena, deciding to try to be more subtle this time for the rest of the evening. Hopefully the President’s daughter won’t hate her too much after tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)  
> This is my first collab. 
> 
> 'There's a first for everything' - Selovy 2k17.


End file.
